1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leg attaching tool and, more particularly, to a leg attaching tool in which the attaching directions of a leg, whose attaching direction is set depending on the shapes of the leg, can be easily positioned, the legs can be strongly attached, the number of parts can be reduced, and the cost can be reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As leg attaching tools for attaching legs to a top plate or panel of a table, hitherto there have been suggested tools of the screwing-type, tools of the engaging-type, and the like. According to the leg attaching tool of the screwing-type, a top plate attaching member attached to the top plate of the table and a leg attaching member attached to the leg of the table are threadably engaged and the leg is rotated and clamped, thereby attaching the leg to the top plate. According to the leg attaching tool of the engaging-type, the leg, or a leg attaching member attached to the leg, is brought into engagement with a positioning member attached to the top plate and is positioned, and then the leg attaching member is fixed to the top plate attaching member attached to the top plate by using a fixing device, such as a screw or the like, thereby attaching the leg to the table.
In the screwing-type leg attaching tool, the leg is rotated during attaching. Therefore, no inconvenience occurs when a cylindrical leg, whose attaching direction is not set depending on the leg shape, is attached by a screwing-type leg attaching tool.
However, if a prismatic or polygonal leg, whose attaching direction is set depending the leg shape, is attached by the screwing-type leg attaching tool, there is the inconvenience that it is difficult to accurately establish the attaching direction of the prismatic leg because the leg is rotated during the leg attaching step.
To solve this problem, each of the attaching members of the screwing-type leg attaching tool must be accurately made and each of the component members must be attached to provide the correct position of the top plate or the leg so that the attaching direction, depending on the shape of the prismatic leg, can be accurately positioned upon completion of the screwing operation. Therefore, since high precision is required in the making of each attaching member and the attaching of same to the top plate or the leg, there is the inconvenience that an increase in cost is caused. Moreover, the screwing-type leg attaching tool has the problem that the leg is rotated during use, looseness easily occurs in the attaching state and there is the inconvenience that it is difficult to strongly and rigidly attach the leg.
According to the engaging-type leg attaching tool, the attaching direction of the leg, depending on the leg shape, can be accurately positioned regardless of whether the leg is cylindrical or prismatic. However, since positioning members for positioning are needed, there is the problem that the number of parts is increased and there is the inconvenience that it is disadvantageous in terms of the cost.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a leg attaching tool in which the attaching direction of a leg, which attaching direction is set depending on the leg shape, can be easily established, the leg can be strongly attached, the number of parts can be reduced, and the cost can be reduced.